This research is intended to examine the relationship between improved housing, health, and mental health. It will use as its test group 69 families moving into a new publicly assisted housing project adjacent to downtown, near a major hospital, and built to the highest current Federal construction and locational standards, in Waterbury, Connecticut. It will use as control groups socioeconomically similar families on the waiting list for that project; now occupying new but significantly different new housing; and a group drawn from the population at large. It will be carefully designed to test 7 alternate hypotheses: that no relationship in fact exists; that prior research has purely methodological weaknesses that have prevented the relationship from clearly appearing; that the relationship is not direct, but mediated in a more complex way than theory has thus far suggested; that the definition and measurement of both housing and health have thus far been inadequate; or that extraneous but identifiable factors in fact swamp a weak but positive relationship. The combination of the applicant organization, a local Health and Mental Health Planning Council with access to agency sources and community credibility, with a locally based professional principal investigator with extensive experience in housing, with a University-based research bureau with major methodological competence, should provide both good data, good analysis, and the possibility of drawing significant theoretical and policy-relevant conclusions from it.